A Maelstrom in the Commonwealth
by Woke up to smell the ashes
Summary: The battle with Toneri took an unexpected turn and now Naruto is in the wasteland. M because it's fallout.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, It is I! The lazy guy who isn't well invested into lore of things. But hey I try. This is a Fallout x Naruto story where Naruto isn't debuffed and if he is then that means I don't know how Strong Naruto is or I'm missing something because let me tell you I haven't seen a single Naruto episode but for some reason I know a lot of things of it probably like 40- 60 percent maybe(Maybe a little Lower or A lot lower then I'm willing to admit).. And fallout is one of my favourite game series and its been awhile so Forgive me if I miss things Anyway Lets get on with it.**

" _ **Kurama talking"**_

"Talking"

" **Voice changer or Somthin"**

" _Thinking"_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or Fallout or anything for that matter.**_

* * *

As the battle with Toneri progressed his control over his new found power quickly grew as he blew a hole into the moon and sliced it in half with devastating techniques, the Tenseigan is a powerful dojutsu with unknown potential granted him this massive increase of power. His opponent Naruto found this out quickly as he was at the end of every technique he brought out and even with this power he was still slowly but surely losing, So as a last act of vengeance he used all of his chakra in one technique to get rid of him causing a rift to open and suck the blonde in as Toneri died of chakra exhaustion. As Toneri's eyes were slowly closing the last thing he ever saw was a truly horrified expression on Hinata's delicate face. That day a world lost a hero.

* * *

Naruto felt something soft under him as he slowly awoken. As Naruto opened his eyes he was staring at a unfamiliar ceiling in a unfamiliar place with a aged man to the left of him. "You're awake how 'bout that" Naruto suddenly sat up straight.

"Woah there I wouldn't be moving very quickly if I were you, you took quite the beating before we found you"

Naruto who had been silent up until now had been thinking about his battle with Toneri and what his final move did but suddenly he remembered he wasn't alone and quickly delved into his mindscape where he found a sleeping large nine tailed fox.

"Kurama!" No response "Kurama wake your lazy ass up!" That got a response as the Kurama grunted and cracked one eye open

" _ **What?"**_

"What happened with the battle with Toneri!?"

" _ **I don't know one minute i'm having the time of my life and the next i'm back in your seal but from what i've gathered it seems that he sent a powerful technique at you that sent you hurling through dimensions"**_

"B-But is there anyway we can get back? I know! Sasuke-teme can get us!" Naruto quickly came up with as hope shone in his eyes but that was quickly squashed by kurama next statement.

" _ **Don't count on it brat, I said hurling through dimensions so the only way the Uchiha would be able to find us this far away from our dimension is if he had the your chakra reserves and it seems that the human outside is getting worried about your non-responsive state so hurry up and get out"**_

Naruto was quickly kicked out of his mindscape and back into outside world where he was met face to face with the stranger with a frown on his face.

"O-oh sorry about that who are and what were you saying?" Naruto quickly said as he looked around the dusty broken house he was residing in.

"Names Doc Mitchell and I was saying what's your name?" The new named Mitchell said as he kept looking at the odd young adult

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself

"Well Na-ru-toe it seems you're doing fine so how about we do some tests to get you back on your feet" Mitchell said as he got up from his seat as did Naruto and only then did Naruto notice the other person on the next bed above his behind a curtain. The person was older than Naruto by a couple of years but he didn't get a good look as mitchell called out to him.

"Alright Naruto i'm going to have you walk from this side to the room to the other side of the room"

The tests went along quickly with questions about his past medical history, some trivial questions about paintings and what they look like and Naruto asking where he was at which got a couple of odd looks from Doc but he answered them nonetheless.

After the test were done Naruto was at the front door with a New jumpsuit on since his other clothes were damaged beyond repair but as he was about to leave Doc called him out.

"Wait, I got one last thing for you" as Doc said this he grabbed a blocky object from a nearby shelf and handed it to Naruto.

"This here is a pip boy used to use it myself until I settled down. You can have it now since I have no use of it"

Naruto looked at it oddly but took it nonetheless after being shown how it works and how to put it on.

"Thank you I will never forget this" Naruto said as he left the house into a wasteland which was about to meet a maelstrom.

* * *

 **Six years later**

"So this is the 'Commonwealth'?" Said a voice in disappointment "Well at least this place looks better than most places i've been in this kami forbidden world."

The owner of the voice was sat upon a satellite dish he looked like he was in his early twenties wearing what look like a cross between Elite riot gear and a Chinese stealth suit with a half faced gas mask and headband on their forehead. The owners bright blue eyes were currently looking at the barren wasteland filled with dead trees, bushes, and broken down buildings and residences. A site he was quite familiar with since traveling around the remains of the United States.

" _ **Well what did you expect Naruto? Sunshine and rainbows?"**_

The now named Naruto didn't say anything except jumping off the satellite dish which would of killed any normal person but Naruto wasn't any normal person he was a shinobi, slayer of caesar's legion, hero of Hoover dam, the NCR and Brotherhood of steel's most trusted and feared ally, conquer of The thorn, Death of the raiders, and the deadly saint of new vegas. But those titles meant nothing here.

"Well might as well check out what is happening here before I move on." Naruto said as be landed without a sound or leaving any marking of where he landed. He then walk off into the direction where the supposed 'Diamond City' was that a passing trader had marked on his pipboy map.

* * *

 **So what do you think? You can criticize me or Point out any mistakes but make sure it's based off something not to just review saying 'It sucks or It's garbage' Tell me why it sucks or why it's garbage. So with that said tell me if you want me to add things or if i'm missing something. You probably noticed Naruto is really quiet but don't worry it's just an after effect from losing his dreams but he'll still help people and be the shounen he is. anyway that's about it for this chapter see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Fallout**

* * *

Naruto looked around as he walked down a road, cracked and broken as many were, he has changed his previous outfit to a Stealth Suit MK 2 with a A.I., who was a better companion then Kurama _**"Oi"**_ ,that he named Alice, a gift from his friend Courier 6 before he left the Mojave wasteland, with a closed black duster that perfectly fitted him with a face mask and his signature Headband. **(A/N if you can't imagine how the outfit looks like its like Obito's outfit during the Uchiha massacre)**

The reason he has changed his attire was so he looked semi-normal in this area since his previous attire made him stand out in the enviroment. His weapons were on full display as they are a modded 45. Pistol with a silencer on his left thigh in a holster, his weapon of choice since it has stopping power as well penetratation power for most enemy types, a short -Although still a good length its just short enough so it doesn't get caught on a door- katana attached on his back waist slipping through two holes of the duster so the katana can be attached to a belt on the SS MK2, the katana it self had a black sheathe, a very sharp blade able to conduct his chakra, and a orange handle, He also has a number of throwing knives and explosive tags on his person. Alice's medical aid dispenser was filled to the brim with Stimpaks, Med-X, and a special type of Stimpak that contained his blood that healed the user at a insane speed, cure their body of rads, and heal most if not all diseases but he can't prove that since it hasn't been used against all diseases but he only uses it on people who are either close to him or trusted enough to share that information. His pouches were filled with storage scrolls containing his belongings and other things he has found on his way here. The technology was advance in this world but the cost to make this technology is what lead to making this place a wasteland. He sighed at that thought.

As Naruto continued to walk down the road past the broken down cars, buildings and rubble scattered around he got a notification sound from his pipboy saying he has discovered **'Fort Hagen'** he acknowledged it and kept walking until he came upon a check point outpost **(A/N Dunno what they're called)** and peered inside through the door to see what was inside only to see a footlocker with some caps, a shelf with a can of Pork n beans, and some ammo in the file cabinet. After, he took the items and put them into their designated storage scrolls he moved on. He kept walking on the road down hill pass a entryway to the highway.

" **Life signature to the left of us"**

Alice said and Naruto decided to check it out getting off road down a hill past another road until he got to a small schack underneath a broken entryway to the highway. He saw a person cooking at a cook station right outside of it with their back torwards him.

The person was female from what he could tell with brown hair and wearing a dirty green coat with fur on the collar. Naruto decided to announce himself. "Hello"

That startled the stranger where she yelped and turned around quickly gun in hand pointing at the person who had startled them.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Naruto only raised his hands in a surrender position and said "My names Naruto and I was wondering what were you doing out here?"

The stranger lowered their weapon but was still on guard and answered Naruto's question.

"Just a trader"

"Ah I see" Naruto replied

"What do you sell" Naruto asked they then started trade a few things. The lady was bewildered when Items started to appear in puffs of smoke but when she asked Naruto about it he only replied "Secret" and left.

After bargaining Naruto got some food and some ammo as he continued on his way North.

As Naruto walked he past a pack of dogs that ignored him since he has a soothing presence to them and other smaller animals he then spotted a building infested with supermutants down the road his thoughts wandered to the trader he met earlier and how close their residence is to the supermutants and decided to deal with them and continue on his way.

Naruto walked down the road to the supermutants where they spotted him.

" **Ah we've been spotted!"** Alice warned

"I can see that Alice" Naruto responded dryly as he unsheathed he katana, a few rushed him at max speed and a couple stayed behind to shoot as one had a missile launcher and 4 of them had hunting rifles and bulky assault rifles. The supermutant that were rushing him had melee weapon like boards with nails in them, sledge hammers, and the one leading them had a mini nuke, as they got closer the human suddenly vanished and they were suddenly looking at their backs as their headless bodies kept rushing until they collapsed. Naruto who had his katana in hand disappeared and reappeared next to the supermutants that were shoot randomly where they thought he was and lodged his katana in the supermutants head who had the Missle launcher as he took aim with his pistol and shot the rest in the head with unrivaled accuracy. The fight had only taken a matter of a couple of seconds.

After he put a fresh clip in his 45. He checked the inside of the building for anymore hostiles but when seeing none he relieved the dead mutants of their items and put them into his storage scrolls and then left.

Naruto thought about when he first met these 'Supermutants' he had been traveling down a road until he came upon the base of a place called black moutain where he met one of the sane mutants that warned him of the other supermutants that resided on black mountain. Naruto slaughted the mutants on Black mountain and saved a certain Mexican ghoul mechanic who taught him the ways of fixing, and etc but that story is for another time.

Naruto continued his way down the road leaving **'Weston Water Treatment Plant'** as his pipboy informed him what the place the supermutants were residing at was called. He turned on the radio to see if he can find anything to listen to and found 2 radio stations one called **Classical Radio** and **Diamond City Radio** he chose Diamond city radio and listened.

" _Girls girls-"_

He left the channel on as he kept walking.

He stopped by a locked red trailer and decided to open it by creating a small Rasengared to drill through the lock. After opening the trailer he hopped inside, past the skeleton of a soldier, and found anAmmo boxes containing 9 rounds of 45., 13 fusion cells and a box containing 4 hand grenades he promptly put them in their designated scrolls to trade, sell, or use later.

He left the trailer and went back to walking as the music stopped for the broadcaster to talk.

" _Gotta love Betty Hutton right? ah….. This Diamond City Radio me Travis you know… Anyway. Here's-"_

A meek voice said as Naruto turn off the Radio.

"Man that guy has confidence issues" Naruto stated as he walked past a deserted camp underneath a red railway he continued walking until he spotted a yellow box on the remains of a military cart with skeletons around it and opened it to find 2 missle and grenades which he once again put into his storage scrolls. He looked behind him and saw a clutter of Pulowski shelters with the remains of people scatter around them. He sighed

"All this life wasted because of human greed" No matter how many times he saw the remains of the bodies of pre war people he never got used to the sight of their last moments before the 'Nuclear' bombs dropped that had left raidation which made the Nature chakra all slimy or oily which took a a couple of seconds to purify for it to be usable. He saw a Port-a-Dinner in the middle of the cheap fallout shelters and decided to use it and he got the cake inside of it and said "At least I still have my insane luck" and left that area as well and as he continued looking around he spotted a building across the river with a red sign with lights pointing at it with text saying **'BEANTOWN BREWERY'** He decided that was the place he was going to check out next.

He came up to the buidling after crossing the bridge he neared the door when Alice said

" **There are people in there should we do this quietly?"**

Naruto decided to do this stealthily since he didn't want to try to dodge bullets in enclosed spaces so he made his steps more soundless if that was even possible.

The first raider was behind a counter leaning his back on it and Naruto just walked up to him and drove his katana into his skull from the back of his head he did the same to his sleeping partner.

One by one raiders were being dropped with either a bullet to the head, being stabbed, or decapitated until all that was left was the boss of the raider group who walked out of his room to check on his gang only to get punched in the gut which felt like he got hit by a damn rocket sledgehammer, turned around, and having his head turn 180° degrees with a sickening snap, he died without knowing what happened.

Naruto looked at the death he has caused with cold blue eyes, since coming to this world Naruto learned that there were many rapists, killers, and other kinds of scum that were to be put down. Sometimes there are some redeemable people only doing what they do to survive like some raiders out there but there are some only doing it because they're sick, cruel, people.

Naruto looked to his left and saw a prime example of why some people should just be killed, there chained to the concrete floor was a mostly naked unconscious woman who looked like she was in her early twenties with her hands bound to the floor. Naruto summoned a blanket from one of his scrolls and made a clone to loot the place while he got the woman free and ready for transport.

He unbounder her from the floor, took the chains off, and wrapped her up in a blanket so she could have some form of decency. He gently picked her up -Ignoring the horrible smell- and when the clone was all done looting he exited out of building -girl in hand- and traveled into a small clearing right outside the brewery to set up camp since the sun was setting and he couldn't show up at Diamond city with a naked woman in hand -even if she was covered- that would be a bad first impression. So he set up camp as he did many times in his travel. The camp had a tent, sleeping bags -he set the girl on one before setting up the rest of the camp-, a makeshift shower he made that uses pure clean water from his ninjutsu which once used would heat up by the small boiler, and a campfire in the center where he was cooking some food. Until the girl started moving and woke up, sitting up straight quickly and meeting eye to eye with Naruto.

Naruto just eye smiled like a certain scarecrow and said "Hello, how are you feeling?"

* * *

 **So what do you think? I had to go through the game to take note on the environment and what there was. I also included the items I found. Some of you already know who the girl he saved is. Now to be Honest I don't really know where to go with this story considering Fallout 4 is a small place since like 40 percent of the game is quests (Relatively short quests) and the rest is exploring, killing, building, what was happened in the past, or finding god damn resources. Now I don't know whether I should buff up Fallout 4 Items to other past fallout games Items or leave it in its vanilla state meaning pipe rifles and whatever the fuck those 'Assualt rifles' are be the norm. I probably won't include mods since I have never really played with mods. So include your thoughts in your review and I'll see ya next time.**


End file.
